His Sweet Trap!
by kero.kousuki
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, orang yang hanya bisa dikaguminya dari jauh dan tidak pernah bertegur sapa dengannya, tiba-tiba mengajak Naruto ke rumahnya? sebenarnya ada apa? my first fic! author baru  warning: AU, shounen ai, SasuNaru. DLDR. R n R please!


**.koua/n: **huwoooo! Akhirnya Kero bisa nulis fanfic di FFN! Ureshiiii~ *tebar confetti*. Aah, minna, hajimemashite! desu! Author naru di FFN~

ini fanfic pertama Kero. Maklum, Kero masih newbie disini, jadi maafin Kero kalau ceritanya aneh banget ya… mohon bantuannya senpai-tachi!

**HIS SWEET TRAP**

**Disclaimer: ** sampe kapanpun NARUTO masih punya **Masashi Kishimoto**-sensei, ttebayo!

**author:** in the house yo!

**rating:** T

**genre:** romance, friendship

**pairing:** SasuNaruSasu

**warning: ** AU, **BL**, **shounen ai**, OOC, OOC, OOC, EYD yang tidak baku, alur terlalu cepat, garing ga jelas, typo.

Please, if you **don't like** the pairing, story, even the author, then **don't read**, okay? I warned you for one more time: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

Kero baru di sini, jadi Kero ga mau nyari masalah (bukan berarti kalo udah lama bakal nyari masalah sih TT~TT). Makasih atas perhatiannya XDD

Then, enjoy reading~

_**HIS SWEET TRAP**_

**Naruto POV**

"Wah Naruto! Lagi-lagi kau mendapat nilai sempurna ya!"

Aku sedikit tersentak dari lamunan siangku dan langsung menoleh ke belakang, mendapati sahabat baikku –Inuzuka Kiba- memegang kertas ulangan matematikaku yang dibagikan oleh Iruka-sensei tadi sebelum istirahat dimulai. Loh, sejak kapan kertas ulanganku ada di dia? Ya sudahlah.

Aku nyengir rubah mendengar pujian Kiba barusan, "Ah, hanya keberuntungan saja, Kiba. Syukur aku bisa mengerjakannya kemarin. Yang aku pelajari keluar semua. Kalau tidak… yah well, intinya… aku hanya beruntung!" aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal, bingung menanggapi pujian Kiba.

Kiba menggeleng cepat-cepat, "Tidak, ini hebat, Naruto! Kukira di sekolah ini hanya kau saja yang bisa mengalahkan kepintaran si Uchiha itu di ujian akhir minggu depan! Kalau Shikamaru sih… tidak usah ditanya. Pemalas itu kerjaannya tidur mulu walau selalu mendapat nilai bag- Ittai! Sakit, Shika!" geram Kiba sambil mendelik ke arah Shikamaru yang baru saja melemparnya dengan buku. Sementara tersangka pelemparan hanya mengucapkan kata kebanggaannya -mendokusei- dan langsung tertidur lagi di bangkunya.

Aku tergelak melihat tingkah dua pasangan itu, geli melihat Kiba yang benar-benar jengkel dengan sikap Shikamaru yang-malas-malasan-tapi-jenius-itu.

"Kyaa! Sasuke-sama! Selamat anda mendapat nilai sempurna lagi!"

Telingaku tiba-tiba mendengar pekikan gadis-gadis yang tampak mengelilingi satu meja di pojok ruangan. Aku langsung melihat ke pusat perhatian para gadis itu, dan di sanalah dia. Pemuda berambut raven yang melawan gravitasi –walau bagiku tampak seperti pantat ayam- duduk dikelilingi oleh gadis-gadis yang bisa dipastikan fansgirlnya. Dari raut wajahnya yang dingin jelas sekali kalau dia kesal dengan sekumpulan gadis norak itu.

Tanpa sadar pandanganku terpaku pada sosok pemuda itu. Dia, Sasuke Uchiha adalah pangeran sekolah kami, Konoha High School. Dengan mata sekelam malamnya yang selalu menyorot tajam, kulit putih yang mendekati pucat dan tinggi yang semampai membuatnya menjadi idola lebih dari dua per tiga gadis di sekolahku. Apalagi dia menjadi kapten tim basket putra untuk tahun ini. Belum lagi dengan otak jeniusnya yang membuatnya menjadi peringkat satu di sekolah kami. Sifatnya yang dingin dan cuek justru membuatnya tampak sangat keren. Dia… benar-benar sempurna. Makanya setiap hari ada saja tumpukan hadiah baik berupa barang atau makanan yang diberikan oleh penggemarnya.

Dan inilah rahasiaku. Jujur saja, ialah alasan mengapa aku berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan nilai sempurna di setiap mata pelajaran dan membuatku rela tidur hanya 3 jam sehari untuk belajar. Sederhana, aku ingin ia melihatku. Bingung? Baiklah akan kujelaskan.

Aku berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan nilai bagus karena kurasa dengan cara inilah aku bisa dekat dengannya. Secara konotasi, bukan denotasi. Hei, aku cukup bahagia ketika namaku dan namanya dipanggil bersamaan ketika pengembalian hasil ulangan karena nilai kami paling bagus. Aku juga sangat senang ketika namaku ada tepat di bawahnya ketika hasil ujian ditempel di papan pengumuman. Dan dalam hati aku sangat gembira hanya karena pujian untuk Sasuke juga terselip namaku yang secara tidak langsung dinobatkan sebagai saingannya. Itu membuatku… merasa 'dekat' dengannya. Hanya hal sesederhana itu sudah membuatku bahagia. Walau dalam kenyataannya bahkan aku jarang berbicara dengannya. Hanya sebatas teman sekelas, tidak lebih. Dan aku pun tidak berani berharap lebih.

Bodoh? Jelas. Tapi lihat keadaanku. Dia jenius alami, aku berusaha jadi pintar walau sedikit. Dia kaya raya, aku tidak. Dia tampan, dan justru aku malah dibilang manis oleh teman-temanku. Dan yang pasti: kami berdua LAKI-LAKI. Sekali lagi, laki-laki.

Aneh bukan? Aku dengan bodohnya jatuh hati pada sesamaku. Sangat menggelikan. Walau ada yang bilang bahwa cinta tidak memandang gender, tapi aku yakin dia normal. Aku beberapa kali melihatnya kencan dengan perempuan. Dan lagipula aku tidak mau melihat tampang jijiknya yang ditunjukan kepadaku ketika ia tahu yang sebenarnya. Maka, biarlah seperti ini saja. Aku cukup melihatnya dari jauh. Aku sudah cukup puas.

.

Ketika aku melamun memikirkannya sambil melihat sosok itu dari jauh, tiba-tiba saja pandangannya beralih ke arahku. Aku terkesiap. Rona merah langsung menjalar di pipiku, malu karena kedapatan memerhatikannya. Sial, kenapa dia harus melihat ke arah sini? Dengan cepat aku langsung mengalihkan wajahku dan langsung mengajak bicara Kiba, berharap semoga dia tidak menyadari rona merah di wajahku.

"Ki-Kiba, mau ke kantin? Aku haus." Ujarku langsung pada Kiba yang kini sedang berbicara –atau lebih tepatnya adu mulut- dengan Shikamaru. Kumohon Kiba, Kau harus mau! Aku harus menjauh dari sini sekarang!

Alis Kiba mengernyit, menatapku heran, "Ayo. Tapi Naruto, mengapa wajahmu merah? Kau demam?" Tanyanya sambil memegang dahiku, mencoba mengukur suhu badanku.

Sial. Memangnya sebegitu merahkah wajahku?

Aku menggeleng gugup, menepis pelan tangan pecinta anjing itu, "Ti-Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa! Ayo ke kan-"

"Naruto."

Crap.

Tubuhku menegang. Suara ini. Aku tahu siapa pemilik suara bariton yang terdengar tepat di belakangku sekarang. Aku memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibir bawahku sendiri, mencoba untuk tenang. Sesaat kemudian, aku membuka mata. Perlahan aku menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang. Dalam hati aku berharap semoga bukan orang yang aku kedapatan memerhatikannya tadi. semoga bukan dia…. Semoga bukan dia…

… Dan seorang Uchiha Sasuke dengan tampang dinginnya tepat berdiri di belakangku sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Sial.

.:OoO:.

**Normal POV**

Pemuda berambut secerah matahari itu sudah berdiri di depan rumah mewah dengan papan nama UCHIHA tertempel di gerbangnya walau waktu masih menunjukan pukul 10 pagi. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat bingung, takut dan sedikit ragu-ragu. Pemuda yang kini memakai kaus lengan panjang kuning, jins hitam, coat hitam dan syal merah –mengingat ini awal musim dingin- itu masih bingung, mengapa dia bisa terdampar di depan kediaman keluarga Uchiha di minggu pagi seperti ini. Ini semua akibat dari apa yang terjadi hari jumat lalu…

_**-flashback-**_

Naruto tertegun mendapati pangeran sekolahnya tepat berada di belakangnya. Mata biru langitnya memancarkan rasa… gugup? Takut? Bingung?

"Ka-Kau memanggilku, Uchiha-kun?"

"Hn."

"A-Ada perlu apa?"

"…"

Melihat lawan bicaranya hanya terdiam sambil tetap memandangnya tajam, kontan membuat pemuda pirang itu mengerutkan kening. Ia menelengkan sedikit kepalanya. Raut bingung jelas terpancar di wajah manisnya.

"Uchiha-kun?"

"Datang ke rumahku hari minggu ini pukul 10 pagi, Dobe."

"… Hah?"

Pemuda berambut hitam itu hanya memutar mata oniksnya bosan. Ia menghela napas kesal melihat wajah di depannya yang kini melongo mendengar ucapannya.

"Dengar baik-baik makanya, Baka-Dobe. Datang. Ke. Rumahku. Hari. Minggu. Jam. 10. Pagi. Mengerti?" Sasuke mengucapkan setiap kata dengan penuh penekanan.

Naruto seakan tersadar dari ketergunannya, tadi mahluk di depannya ini mengatainya dengan apa? Do-

"Kau tadi memanggilku apa? Do-Dobe? Dan kenapa tiba-tiba aku harus ke rumahmu?"

"Ck. Kau memang Dobe. Kau akan tahu nanti. Dan aku tidak terima penolakan. Sampai jumpa hari minggu di rumahku. Awas kalau kau tidak datang." Dan setelah mengucapkan ultimatum di kalimatnya yang terakhir, dia berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan lawan bicaranya yang masih shock.

Naruto tercengang. Ketika pertama kalinya ia berbicara panjang dengan orang yang dikaguminya itu, ia justru mendapat panggilan 'sayang' dan paksaan untuk ke rumah orang yang ternyata sangat seenaknya itu.

"Ap-Apa? Ke rumahmu? Dan Dobe? Hei! Hei! TEMEEEEE!"

_**-flashback end-**_

Naruto menghela napas keras mengingat kejadian jumat lalu. 'Benar-benar seenaknya, pemuda Uchiha itu.' Pikirnya kesal. Kini dengan pikiran penuh tanda tanya, ia berada di depan gerbang rumah yang dimaksudkan kemarin.

'Apa maksud dari Uchiha itu? Kami sama sekali tidak akrab dan tiba-tiba saja dia mengajakku ke rumahnya. Apa maksudnya?' pikirnya bingung. 'Apa mungkin ia tahu perasaanku? Aaah! Tidak mungkin! Bahkan dia jarang berbicara denganku. Atau… ia mau menculikku dan menjualku ke luar negeri? Heee!' tampangnya langsung berubah horor ketika memikirkan itu.

'Atau… dia mau mengajakku belajar bareng? mengingat besok ujian akhir dimulai…' dia terdiam. Setelah menimbang-nimbang, ia langsung mengangguk, merasa kalau itulah alasan yang paling memungkinkan.

Namun, dalam sekejap wajahnya memerah, 'Uchiha-kun… mengajakku belajar bareng? Apa akhirnya ia melihatku…?'

'Ah tidak! Pasti dia mengajakku karena aku belum pernah dikalahkannya di matematika yang menjadi subjek ujian untuk besok. Ya pasti itu! Jangan berpikir yang tidak tidak, Naruto!' ia menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras sambil tertawa. Menertawai dirinya.

Setelah menghela napas panjang untuk memantapkan hati, ia menekan tombol bel di samping pagar depan. Tak lama kemudian pintu rumah itu terbuka dan menampilkan sang Uchiha bungsu yang hanya memakai kaus putih dan celana jins hitam. Sesaat Naruto terpaku melihat sosok tampan itu, sebelum akhirnya mendengar ucapan sang Uchiha yang berjalan ke arahnya untuk membukakan pintu.

"Kau terlambar 5 menit, Baka-Dobe."

Twitch!

"… Hah? Aku hanya terlambat 5 menit dan kau memanggilku Dobe? Dasar Teme! Sudahlah, aku pulang saja!" teriak Naruto kesal dan langsung berbalik untuk pulang. Namun sebelum melangkah lebih jauh ada tangan yang langsung menahan lengannya.

"Ck. Kau seperti perempuan saja, gampang marah. Sudah, ayo masuk." Tangan berkulit pucat itu langsung menarik Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Naruto masih merenggut kesal, ia menggembungkan satu pipinya, "Memang untuk apa aku harus datang ke rumahmu, Teme?"

Sasuke melirik ke pemuda pirang itu dengan seringai di wajahnya, "Kau akan tahu nanti, Dobe."

Dan Naruto pun langsung bergidik, merasakan firasat buruk.

.:OoO:.

Firasatnya terjadi.

Naruto menatap horror pada pemandangan di depannya, sementara di belakangnya ada Sasuke yang menyeringai sambil menyender pada pintu depan yang sudah tertutup.

Bekas-bekas mie cup instan.

Bekas sampah makanan-makanan ringan.

Baju-baju yang menyebar bau tidak enak.

Buku- buku tidak jelas yang menumpuk.

Kantong-kantong plastik hitam entah isinya apa.

Robekan kertas dan cairan berwarna aneh yang tumpah dan meleber kemana-mana.

"APA INIIIIII?" pekik Naruto kaget. Matanya membelalak shock pada benda-benda yang bertebaran dengan laknatnya di rumah besar bertingkat dua ini. Dia berjengit kaget ketika mendapati ia menginjak kecoa mati.

"AAAARGHHH!" pekiknya histeris ketika ia malah menginjak cairan berwarna hijau tua yang aneh dan kental. Ia tak menyadari kalau sejak tadi sang Uchiha bungsu berusaha keras untuk menahan tawanya melihat tingkahnya yang benar-benar histeris jijik itu. Sasuke menyeringai ketika mendapati rencananya hampir berhasil.

Sementara pemuda pirang yang dimaksud kembali menatap pemilik mata oniks dengan tatapan tajam penuh kekesalan ketika mendapati kalau mungkin tidak ada ruang kosong di kediaman Uchiha untuk duduk, mengingat begitu banyak 'pajangan manis' yang bertebaran.

"Apa maksudnya ini, Teme?" teriak Naruto kesal. Sementara yang diteriaki malah menyeringai. Ia perlahan mendekati Naruto dan menaruh sesuatu di tangan pemuda itu. Sebuah lap dan kemoceng. Naruto melongo dengan bodohnya.

"Inilah maksudku mengajakmu ke rumahku. Pembantu yang biasa membersihkan rumahku pulang kampung. Kedua orang tuaku dan aniki di luar negeri. Maka aku MEMINTAMU untuk membereskan rumahku." Katanya dengan nada puas.

Naruto membatu.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga det-

"APAAAAAAA?" teriak Naruto shock. Dia harus membereskan rumah yang seperti habis terkena badai ini? Yang benar saja?

Sementara jelmaan iblis berwujud Uchiha Sasuke semakin menyeringai licik, "Salahmu sendiri, Baka-Dobe. Kalau saja kau tidak mengalahkanku di matematika, mungkin kau masih tidur nyenyak di rumahmu saat ini. Aku tidak bisa sempurna di segala hal kalau aku tidak mengalahkanmu di matematika. Maka aku akan membuatmu bekerja seharian ini dan membuatmu capai hingga tidak belajar untuk ujian besok!"

Naruto tercengang. Shock ketika mendapati orang yang disukainya ternyata jelmaan iblis seperti ini.

"TIDAK MAU! Aku mau pulang!" sergah Naruto kesal sambil melewati Sasuke untuk membuka pintu depan. Tapi… loh? Loh? Kenapa pintunya tidak bisa dibuka? Ia memutar handle pintu dengan bingung.

Dan, ketika ia akhirnya menyadari sesuatu, dengan muka pucat ia langsung menoleh ke arah sang Uchiha yang kini sedang memutar-mutar kunci pintu di jarinya dengan seringai licik di wajahnya.

"Kau tidak bisa kemana-mana, Dobe~ aku sudah mengunci semua akses keluar. Jadi tidak ada gunanya kau mencoba kabur. Aku tidak akan membiarkan keluar sebelum rumahku bersih." Uh-oh, Naruto jadi ragu, yang ada di depannya kini itu manusia atau setan sih?

"AAARGGGHHHH!" pemuda berkulit tan itu berteriak frustasi. Lalu ia menatap sosok di depannya dengan bengis. Oh, kalau tatapan bisa membunuh, mungkin Sasuke sudah bertemu dengan para nenek moyangnya di surga. "Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku akan membereskannya, tapi kau harus membantuku, Teme!"

Dan seringaian licik semakin terpampang di wajah tampan sang pangeran sekolah, "Kalau gitu, dimulai dari kamarku…"

.

"Ini kamarmu atau gudang sampah, Temeee!"

"Hn? Tentu kamarku. Ini masih cukup rapi dibanding ruangan yang lain, Dobe"

"APAAA?"

.

"APA INIIII?"

"Ah, itu majalah rated M 18++ yang aku cari-cari…"

"Jangan dicari, Baka!"

.

"Ugh cairan menjijikan apa ini, Temeeee?"

"Hmm.. bekas mie instan? Darah kecoa? Sabun cuci piring? HCl? Aku lupa."

"…" Naruto pingsan di tempat.

.

"Dobe, tolong susun CDku juga."

"Hanya disusun? gampang."

"Ah, hampir semua CD dan tempatnya tidak cocok, kau harus betulkan juga."

Sudah berapa kali untuk hari ini Naruto berniat untuk memukul kepala sang Uchiha? Tak jelas.

.:OoO:.

"… Aku tidak menyangka aku bisa duduk seperti ini di rumahku." Komentar Sasuke sedikit takjub. Naruto hanya mendengus. Pekerjaannya beres, walau memakan waktu hampir 6 jam untuk membereskan rumah ini.

"Hei Dobe."

"…"

"Naru-Dobe,"

"Apa Sasu-Teme?"

"…Aku lapar."

"…"

Naruto melirik tampang datar Sasuke yang kini sedang memegang perutnya. Ia mengingat-ngingat, memang sejak pagi ia sama sekali belum makan. Ia mendesah pelan, "Baiklah, kau mau makan apa?"

"… Omelet rice. Dengan tomat yang banyak"

"Hah?" pangeran dengan omelet rice? Kok kontras sekali?

"Omelet rice, Dobe! Cepat buatkan!"

Naruto mendengus sebal. Sudah mulai kebal dengan keegoisan pemuda dingin itu. Ia hanya tidak menyangka pemuda yang disebut pangeran dingin ternyata memiliki sifat egois dan tidak mau kalah seperti ini. Naruto kesal setengah mati, namun di sisi lain ia sedikit senang, karena ia mengetahui sisi lain dari pemuda stoic ini. Mungkin… hanya dirinya yang tahu.

Naruto mengambil berjalan ke dapur diikuti oleh Sasuke. Setelah memakai celemek ia membuka lemari kulkas keluarga Uchiha.

"Apa semua bahannya ada, Teme? Kalau tidak kita harus ke supermarket."

Sasuke hanya mengedikan bahu, "Tidak tahu. Tapi kalau kita ke supermarket, diluar hujan salju, Dobe. Aku malas kalau harus keluar. Kau saja yang pergi!"

Naruto memutar matanya bosan, "Ya, ya, tuan muda. Terserah. Kalau gitu kita gunakan saja bahan-bahan seadanya. Dan tidak ada protes!" Naruto mengambil beberapa bahan yang digunakannya untuk membuat omelet rice dan mulai memasak, sementara Sasuke duduk di meja pantry yang menghadap dapur langsung sambil memerhatikan Naruto dengan senyum tipis yang tanpa sadar terlukis di wajahnya…

.

"Teme, aku mau pulang! Sudah pukul 7 malam! Kaa-san pasti khawatir." Naruto merenggut kesal. Ditatapnya Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya yang sedang serius memainkan playstation tiga setelah mereka makan beberapa saat yang lalu.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto sebelum mengalihkan tatapannya ke televisi lagi, "Kau pergi pun percuma. Kau tidak lihat berita? Semua jalur kereta dihentikan karena timbunan salju. Dan dari sini ke rumahku butuh melewati 4 stasiun kan?"

Naruto mendelik kaget, "Apaa? Jadi aku tidak bisa pulang? Aku harus bilang apa ke Kaa-san? Eh, tapi, bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau dari sini ke rumahku butuh melewati 4 stasiun?" Naruto menelengkan kepala, pertanda kalau dia bingung.

Sasuke sedikit tersentak, ia melirik ke arah pemuda beriris biru langit itu sekilas sebelum menatap televisi lagi, tidak mengacuhkan pertanyaan Naruto. Hal itu membuat Naruto yang sudah terlanjur penasaran langsung kesal, "Hei Teme! jawab pertanyaanku!"

"…Aku sudah menelepon Kaa-sanmu supaya kau menginap di sini ketika kau ke kamar mandi tadi, Dobe. Beliau setuju. Dan apa kau lupa kalau aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi supaya kau tidak belajar untuk ujian besok? Sekarang temani aku main ini!" Sasuke melempar salah satu stick yang menyambung ke playstation itu dan langsung menyetel game untuk bertarung.

"Arghhh! Awas kau kalau nilaiku jelek besok! Lagipula kalau kau mencegahku untuk belajar hari ini, berarti kau juga tidak belajar kan Teme?"

"Aku menjalankan rencana ini bukan tanpa persiapan, Dobe. Tentu saja aku sudah belajar seharian kemarin, jadi bisa kupastikan nilaimu turun! Dan kau pasti tidak bisa mengalahkanku di game ini."

"TEMEE!"

_-beberapa menit kemudian-_

"Kau ini! Siapa bilang kau boleh menang? Dasar Dobe!"

Naruto melihat Sasuke yang menggerutu kesal karena dikalahkan olehnya, 'Anak kecil! Dia cuma anak kecil…' pikirnya sebal. Naruto hanya mendesah pasrah sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Ia menyender ke senderan sofa yang didudukinya bersama Sasuke. Ia mulai merasa lelah karena seharian ini Sasuke dengan 'manisnya' memintanya untuk membereskan rumah besar yang seperti gudang sampah itu. Rasa kantuk perlahan menghampirinya. Dan sebelum ia menyadarinya, lelaki manis itu sudah tertidur pulas…

.

Sesuatu yang lembut membelai bibirnya pelan dan tidak menuntut. Hangat. Diantara kesadarannya yang masih tipis ia tahu, ia menikmati sentuhan asing di bibirnya. Naruto mengerang pelan, mencoba menikmati sentuhan manis itu. Namun, ketika akhirnya rasa kantuk sepenuhnya hilang, ia tersadar akan sesuatu. Ada sesuatu… atau seseorang yang mencium bibirnya tanpa izin! Siapa?

Ia sontak membuka matanya lebar dan tercekat ketika mendapati sepasang mata hitam yang tertutup oleh kelopak putih pucat begitu dekat dengannya. Sesaat kemudian kelopak itu terbuka dan menampilkan oniks yang menatapnya kaget. Pemilik mata hitam itu langsung menjauh dari pemuda manis itu sambil menutupi bibirnya.

Mata hitam itu kini menatap sosok di depannya dengan bingung sekaligus malu. Dengan suksesnya ia kedapatan sedang melakukan 'sesuatu' pada pemuda yang ia kira sedang tertidur pulas situ. Matanya melirik gugup pada bola berwarna biru langit yang kini menatapnya tajam dengan sorot mata tak percaya.

Naruto sendiri terpaku ketika menyadari Sasuke baru saja… menciumnya. Ia menutup mulutnya yang hangat dengan telapak tangannya. Tidak. Ini bukan mimpi. Sasuke benar-benar menciumnya. Ia menatap Sasuke yang kini benar-benar kalut karena apa yang baru saja dia lakukan.

"Apa.. maksudnya ini, Uchiha?" tanpa Naruto sadari, nada bicaranya terkesan dingin.

"A-Aku…" Sasuke menggigit bibirnya, berusaha mencari alasan rasional atas apa yang baru saja dia lakukan. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya, tentang apa yang ia pikirkan ketika melihat wajah tertidur Naruto.

"Kau.. ingin mengerjaiku lagi, Uchiha? Setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku hari ini, kau masih ingin mengerjaiku dengan… menciumku?" Sungguh, hanya ini yang terpikirkan oleh otak Naruto. Sebut dia bodoh atau apa, ia sama sekali tidak berpikir sang Uchiha menciumnya karena… menyukainya. Tidak, dia tidak bisa berharap seperti itu. Tidak cukup kepercayaan dirinya untuk berpikir seperti itu. Tidak apabila nanti ia merasakan sakit ketika menyadari pikiran itu ternyata hanya bentuk atas keinginannya semata.

"Tidak! Tentu tidak! Aku melakukannya karena… karena…" Sasuke terdiam lama.

Kesunyian lama menyelimuti hingga akhirnya terdengar dengusan pelan dari pemuda berambut pirang, "Tidak bisa menjawab, Uchiha? Berarti bisa kusimpulkan kalau kau hanya mengerjaiku. Selamat Uchiha, kau berhasil." Naruto bangkit dari duduknya, menghampiri Sasuke yang masih berdiri terpaku, dan mengambil paksa kunci dari saku celana Sasuke.

"Aku pulang. Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Uchiha." Sindir Naruto dingin setelah mengambil tas, coat dan syalnya. Ia benar-benar ingin secepatnya keluar dari rumah kediaman Uchiha, tidak peduli hujan salju tetap turun, dan tidak peduli kalau ia harus berjalan untuk mencapai rumahnya yang berjarak 4 stasiun dari runah mewah ini.

'Uchiha… sialan..'

Sasuke sadar dari rasa tertegunnya ketika mendengar suara pintu menjeblak terbuka. Dengan cepat ia berlari ke arah luar untuk mengejar Naruto. Hanya satu yang ia mau, meminta maaf dan menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dan dilihatnya Naruto berlari menjauhi rumahnya, ia melihat siluet pemuda pirang itu menerobos dengan tidak peduli hujan salju yang jelas menusuk kulit.

"NARUTOOO!"

.:OoO:.

**Naruto POV**

Ujian sebentar lagi dimulai, namun aku sama sekali tidak melihat batang hidung Uchiha itu. Oke, aku masih kesal dengan perbuatannya yang mencuri ciuman pertamaku tanpa izin, tapi tidak apa kan aku merasa khawatir seperti ini? Karena mau bagaimanapun kesalnya aku pada Uchiha-Teme itu, ia adalah sosok selalu memenuhi pikiranku selama dua tahun aku bersekolah di Konoha High School ini.

Aku mengamati ke luar jendela yang langsung menampilkan gerbang utama sekolah dari bangku yang akan aku duduki untuk ujian nanti, kalau-kalau aku melihat sosok berambut pantat ayam itu datang. Tapi tidak, sudah 30 menit aku seperti ini, aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya datang.

Pikiranku melayang ke kejadian kemarin. Tanpa sadar aku menyentuh bibirku yang telah… dikecupnya. Wajahku sontak langsung memerah. 'Arghh! Sadarlah Naruto! Ia menciummu hanya untuk mengerjaimu lagi! membuatmu tidak bisa konsentrasi pada ujian ini. Kau tidak boleh kalah dengan tipu muslihatnya!' aku menggelengkan kepalaku keras-keras.

Ketika aku sibuk memikirkan pangeran sombong, dari arah kejauhan kulihat siluet orang yang tertatih-tatih masuk ke dalam area sekolah. Dari rambutnya yang melawan gravitasi aku langsung tahu kalau itu Sasu-Teme. Ternyata dia datang ke sekolah, walau hampir telat seperti ini.

'… Tunggu dulu. Mengapa dia berjalan tertatih-tatih seperti itu? Apa dia terluka?' pikirku panik. dan aku langsung berjengit kaget ketika sesaat kemudian aku melihatnya terjatuh ke jalan. Detik kemudian aku aku baru menyadari kalau aku sudah berlari menuju dirinya…

.

"Sasukeee!" aku berteriak panik ketika aku sampai di bawah. Ia yang sedang berusaha bangun melihatku dan tersenyum tipis, "Dobe…"

Dengan cepat aku menghampirinya dan membantunya berdiri dengan mengalungkan lengannya di leherku, "Apa yang kau lakukan, Teme! Kenapa kau lemas seperti ini! Ka-Kau… badanmu panas, Teme! Kau demam!" seruku panik sambil berusaha membantunya berjalan.

Sasuke hanya menatapku dan tersenyum, "Aku mencarimu selama 4 jam… Dobe…"

"… Hah?"

"Aku… Mencarimu…"

Dan badan yang aku topang semakin berat. Satu hal yang langsung aku sadari, pemuda di dekapanku mulai kehilangan kesadaran. Aku semakin panik dan kalut.

"He-Hei Teme! Jangan pingsan dulu! Hei Temeeeeeee!"

.

**Normal POV**

"Kau ini benar-benar bodoh. Sangat bodoh!" Naruto yang duduk di kursi samping ranjang menggerutu kesal sambil memberikan obat pada Sasuke yang terbaring di ranjang UKS. Ujian yang mereka lewati begitu saja sama sekali tidak terlintas di benaknya. Hanya ada Sasuke dan kebodohannya di otak pemuda itu.

Sasuke berdecak kesal. Ia duduk dan menerima obat yang diberikan pemuda berkulit tan itu, "Lebih bodoh orang yang berjalan sepanjang 4 stasiun untuk mencapai rumahnya di tengah hujan salju yang lebat."

Naruto memutar kedua matanya, "Ya ya memang itulah aku. Dan aku baik-baik saja sampai rumah. Lagipula aku tidak memintamu untuk mencariku, Teme! Apalagi sampai 4 jam di tengah salju! Jelas kau sakit, Baka! Kau tidak ingat kalau har-"

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Dobe! Aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada kau!" sergah Sasuke keras, tidak terima disalahkan begitu saja. Dari raut wajahnya jelas menunjukan kalau dia sangat kesal.

Sementara Naruto… tercengang. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang dingin dan tidak peduli pada sekitarnya… mengkhawatirkannya? Apa sebenarnya dia atau Sasuke yang sakit? Mengapa dia bisa berhalusinasi seperti ini?

"… Hah? Kau mengkhawatirkanku?" Naruto mem-beo.

Sasuke berdecak kesal, dalam hati ia mengutuk siapapun yang membuatnya harus berhadapan dengan ke-Dobe-an orang di depannya ini. "Aku memang mengkhawatirkanmu, Baka! Apa itu kurang cukup jelas? Lagian aku harus menjelaskan sesuatu pada-"

Ucapan Uchiha tampan itu terhenti karena kini Naruto sedang menempelkan telapak tangannya pada dahinya, memeriksa suhu badanya, "Kau panas, Teme. Sepertinya kau benar-benar sakit sampai melindur seperti itu. Kita harus ke dokter! Atau-"

Urat Sasuke sudah berkedut keras, tanda kalu dia sudah sangat kesal. Ia menepis telapak tangan Naruto di dahinya dengan kasar, "Aku tidak sakit atau melindur Dobe! Dengarkan aku berbicara! Aku mau menjelaskan apa yang aku lakukan kemarin, jadi dengarkan aku!"

Naruto tertegun. Ia sedikit menjauhkan diri dari Sasuke dan hal itu tidak luput dari pengelihatan pemuda Uchiha itu. Ia memejamkan mata menahan emosi ketika melihat pemuda pirang itu menunduk, "Dengarkan aku, Dobe."

Naruto terdiam. Ia masih tidak yakin. Apa ia akan mendengar apa yang diucapkan bocah Uchiha itu dan merasakan sakit… lagi? ia ragu. Dan beberapa saat terdiam, berkutat dengan pikirannya, ia merasakan sebuah tangan pucat menyentuh pipinya, sedikit mengarahkannya untuk melihat pemilik tangan itu.

"Lihat aku, Dobe. Kumohon."

Naruto tersentak. Apalagi ketika melihat kesungguhan dari mata sehitam malam yang kini ditatapnya. Seorang Uchiha memohon? Apa dia tidak salah dengar?

Melihat kebingungan di wajah Naruto, Sasuke hanya mendesah pelan. "Dengar baik-baik Dobe. Aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali, jadi dengarkan. Dan tidak ada pemotongan sampai aku selesai berbicara. Jelas?"

Naruto mengangguk. Matanya fokus menatap mata oniks yang sangat dikaguminya itu.

"Dengar. Alasan aku… menciummu kemarin… karena…" Sasuke menghela napas panjang, berusaha memantapkan hati, "Aku tidak tahan ketika melihat wajah polosmu yang tertidur. Kau… argh! Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku ketika melihatmu tanpa perlindungan seperti itu… Maafkan aku."

Mata Naruto melebar. Seorang Uchiha tidak bisa menahan diri? Terlebih lagi… ketika melihatnya tertidur?

Ia pasti tidak akan mempercayai ucapan Sasuke begitu saja apabila ia tidak melihat semburat merah di pipi sang Uchiha. Tidak, ia tidak salah lihat. Sang Uchiha merona, walau masih tetap menatap tajam ke arahnya. "Kenapa?" tanpa sadar Naruto berbisik.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Ia tahu pasti akan diberikan pertanyaan itu cepat atau lambat. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, berusaha mendapatkan keberanian untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia kembali menatap biru langit yang masih menatapnya dengan sorot mata penuh pertanyaan.

Ia menangkupkan kedua pipi tan yang dihiasi 3 garis memanjang di masing-masing pipi itu, "Dengar Naruto. Walau ini berarti aku melanggar janjiku pada diriku sendiri, aku hanya tidak ingin kehilangan kepercayaanmu. Dengar baik-baik. Aku melakukan hal itu kemarin karena…" Sasuke menundukan kepalanya sejenak sebelum menatap pemuda di hadapannya lagi, "… Aku menyukaimu…" ujarnya nyaris berbisik.

Setelahnya sunyi menguasai ruangan yang didominasi oleh warna putih itu. Naruto terpaku. Matanya melebar tidak percaya, meragukan alat pendengarannya sendiri. Ia mendengar… Sasuke menyukainya? Benarkah? Ia bukan tidak salah dengar kan?

Melihat raut tidak percaya dari pemuda di hadapannya, Sasuke menghela napas panjang. "Aku tahu apa yang otak dobemu pikirkan sekarang, jadi aku akan mengatakannya lagi." Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya hingga kening mereka bersentuhan, "Aku, Sasuke Uchiha sangat menyukaimu sejak kelas satu, Namikaze Naruto. Aishiteru yo… Naru… Kau dengar?"

Tidak. Naruto yakin ia tidak salah dengar. Ia bisa dengar dengan jelas bahwa Sasuke menyukainya. Dia tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan! Sesuatu yang bahkan tidak bisa ia impikan kini berada di depan matanya. Ini nyata…

Tubuh Naruto gemetar. Rona wajahnya perlahan didominasi oleh semburat merah yang manis. Perlahan bola biru langit yang sangat Sasuke kagumi itu terselaput dengan air mata. Ia menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan tangisan yang akan keluar.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat pemuda di depannya yang berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Perlahan ia mengelap air mata yang akhirnya mulai keluar dari mata itu, "Hei… jangan menangis… aku berkata begitu bukan untuk membuatmu menangis, Dobe."

Naruto menggeleng keras. Ia menggembungkan pipinya, "A-Aku tidak menangis, Sasu-Teme… hiks! A-Aku Cuma kelilipan! Hiks… aku tidak menangiiis…" sanggah pemuda manis itu dengan muka yang memerah dan masih mengeluarkan air mata. Ia menjauh dan mengelap matanya keras-keras dengan lengannya.

Sasuke mendengus geli, ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Naruto, menarik pemuda itu lebih dekat ke arahnya. Ia tersenyum menggoda ketika mendapati Naruto langsung menghentikan gerakan lengannya. "Jadi, apa jawabanmu, Dobe?" bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Naruto, membuatnya bergidik.

"Eh?" kata Naruto spontan. Ia menurunkan lengannya dan langsung menatap mata hitam Sasuke. "Maksudku -kalau kau tidak mengerti apa yang aku katakan tadi- aku minta jawaban atas pernyataanku, Dobe! Apa kau menyukaiku?" kata Sasuke sambil mendesah keras, agak pusing dengan ke-dobe-an mahluk manis di depannya.

Naruto cemberut, "Aku tidak sebodoh itu, Teme!"

"Sudahlah. Jadi?"

"Eh? Ng… ng…" Naruto menunduk, tidak sanggup menatap mata kelam yang menghanyutkan itu, "Su… suki dayo… Teme…" bisiknya.

"Hn? Aku tidak dengar. Katakan lagi." Sasuke menampakan seringaian khasnya lagi.

Naruto menggeram kesal. Dengan cepat diangkat wajah merahnya dan mendelik sebal pada mahluk bersurai raven itu, "Aku bilang: SUKI DAYO, TEME! Dengar?" teriaknya sebal. Wajahnya memerah menahan marah dan malu.

Sasuke menyeringai puas. Ia memegang lembut pipi tembem Naruto, "Great… so from today you are mine, Dobe…" bisiknya tepat di bibir Naruto sebelum akhirnya ia mengecup lembut bibir merah itu.

Tubuh Naruto menegang. Kaget dengan tindakan kekasih barunya ini. Namun perlahan ia menutup matanya, mulai menikmati sentuhan manis ini. Mengikuti insting ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Sasuke dan membalas pagutan dan lumatan yang diberikan Sasuke untuknya. Ciuman itu semakin lama semakin dalam hingga Naruto mengeluarkan erangan kecil dari bibirnya.

Akhirnya kebutuhan oksigen untuk paru-paru mereka membuat Naruto mendorong pelan dada Sasuke. Sasuke yang mengerti menarik wajahnya sedikit hingga ciuman mereka terlepas tanpa melepaskan pelukannya di pinggang Naruto. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat Naruto yang terengah-engah dengan wajah yang amat merah.

"Ne, Sasu-Teme…"

"Hn?"

"Apa kau tidak peduli kalau kita… laki-laki? Aku tidak bisa mendekatimu sejak dulu karena takut kau jijik padaku…" Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan wajah penasaran.

Sementara Sasuke sendiri tersenyum tipis, "Entahlah. Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Yang jelas, kehidupanku berjalan membosankan sampai aku menatap mata birumu untuk yang pertama kali. Dan sejak saat itu aku tersadar bahwa aku terjerat dan tidak bisa lepas lagi…"

"La-Lalu… apa maksudmu dengan janji pada dirimu sendiri yang kau sebutkan tadi? aku penasaran!"

Sasuke mencoba mengingat, ketika berhasil, ia tersenyum licik, "Oh itu. Kau mau tahu?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri kalau aku bisa mengalahkanmu pada semua bidang, aku akan mendekatimu dan menyatakan perasaanku. Hampir semua bidang aku menangi, kecuali matematika. Selama dua tahun ini aku berusaha mengalahkanmu dan selalu gagal. Hal ini membuatku kesal, makanya aku…"

Naruto tercengang. Sepertinya ia tahu apa kelanjutan dari perkataan Sasuke.

"Makanya kau membudaki aku seperti kemarin supaya aku tidak belajar matematika dan kalah darimu, ya kan?"

Sasuke menyeringai, "Aku tidak perlu mengatakannya kan kalau kau sudah tahu?"

Naruto menggeram kesal, merasa sangat dibodohi kemarin, "dasar liciiiiiiiiiik! TEMEEEEEEEEE!"

.

Maa, setidaknya dengan kejadian kemarin mereka jadi lebih jujur pada diri mereka sendiri, ya kan? Dengan kejujuran dan rasa percaya pada diri sendiri akan berbuah sesuatu yang manis, pasti.

**~FIN~**

**a/n:** huwaaaaa! Jangan timpuk Kero duluuu! *angkat tangan*

Iya Kero tau, ceritanya pasti aneh dan ancur banget ya? Kero minta maaf!

Tolong beri tahu tanggapan, kritik dan saran tentang fanfic pertama Kero ini! Tanpa itu Kero gak akan bisa maju jadi lebih baik! *puppy eyes*

Makasiiiih, REVIEW PLEASE! *bagi-bagi foto sasunaru*


End file.
